


Respect and Respectability.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: A sequel to Robin Hood-Winked.The morning after the night before.Dick Grayson’s first day at Wayne Manor, found Bruce Wayne finding a note pushed underneath his bedroom door.





	

To.B.W.

Bruce, we really need to have a heart to heart.  
I hardly slept last night after reading your note.  
I was literally gobsmacked to discover your dual identity Bruce  
And I was left reeling from your knock-out blow  
Sort of hitting me where it hurts.  
Kinda like a kick in the guts  
Which kick-started my imagination.  
I experienced a jaw-dropping moment.  
You sure didn’t pull your punches Bruce  
And I admit to finding myself mentally stimulated  
By your implications.  
Your no spring chick Bruce  
But I would happily bend over backwards  
If you asked me to.  
Whatever happens between our private parts  
Is entirely our own affair.  
So count me in Bruce  
I promise you 100% commitment.  
We two can share so many privileges  
In fact, we almost seem fated to become  
The perfect pair.  
So you can break me in Bruce.  
Only please, don’t ever break my heart…….

From. D.G.

The End.


End file.
